1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium having lenticules, and a recording apparatus which can carry out a recording on the recording medium.
2. Related Art
A recording medium has heretofore been known which has lenticules superimposed on a recording layer, whereby an image recorded on the recording layer can be seen via the lenticules as a three-dimensional image or a variable picture image which changes a visible aspect when looked at from different angles. In order to arrange in such a way that an image recorded on such a recording medium can be seen as a predetermined three-dimensional image or variable picture image, it is necessary to carry out a recording in such a way as to accurately match a position of the recording on the recording layer with a lens array of the lenticules. For this reason, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3,471,930 discloses a method which detects a position of lenticules using a sensor and, based on a result of the detection, carries out a recording in a desired position. Also, JP-A-2007-130769 discloses a method which applies a measure to prevent a recording medium placed on a conveying tray from being displaced on the tray, improving an accuracy of a recording position.
However, in a case of using the method of Japanese Patent No. 3,471,930, it being necessary to provide the sensor, there is a problem of creating rising costs. Also, in a case of using the method of JP-A-2007-130769, although it is possible to prevent the displacement of the recording medium with respect to the conveying tray, in the event that the conveying tray is conveyed in a condition in which it is inclined with respect to a conveying direction, it is impossible to improve the accuracy of the recording position.